Unquenchable Desire
by the-key-of-the-twilight
Summary: (Spoilers) After saving the world from destruction, everyone has doubts and heavy hearts. What is true justice? What is true freedom? And was saving both worlds really worth it when so many lives were lost? (Rewritten form of ToS: The Secret of the Angels
1. Prologue: Yggdrasill

Unquenchable Desire by the-key-of-the-twilight 

Disclaimer: I do not own Namco and probably never will.

A/N: Hmm… I was never very satisfied with my other fanfic, Tales of Symphonia: The Secret of the Angels. I won't delete it, but I kind of want to rewrite it in a way. I guess this could be a rewritten form of it, but it is much different. I'm not very pleased about how the other one turned out. I hope you guys enjoy this version! (Please review if you have any opinions or comments!)

* * *

Prologue: Yggdrasill

"This tree's name will be… Yggdrasill," Lloyd said proudly, staring up at the tree with confidence.

"Hmm… Yggdrasill… and what brings you to that name?" Nana asked, looking questionably at the poised swordsman.

"Actually, I don't really know…" he said, rubbing the back of his head, "It's just popped in my head somehow…"

"I think it's a wonderful name! Yggdrasill… it's perfect!" Colette cried and smiled at Lloyd.

"Yes… a wonderful name… Yggdrasill… I do think it fits the tree well…" Nana said and smiled a weary smile. "I do like it…" She gazed upon the mighty tree in its full stage of growth. Its brilliant leaves gave way to the rays of the sun and the wind blew lightly. The air smelled of a deep ancient scent, one that brought mystery. Butterflies flew daintily with the breeze and birds lifted off the tree with a loud flutter of wings. "Thank you, Lloyd… You have brought peace upon this land…"

"Heh, it was nothing…" the swordsman said, blushing with embarrassment.

"Lloyd!" Colette pouted and stared at the baffled face of Lloyd.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"You saved the world! That's a big deal! You should at least give yourself some credit," she said, "Plus, you also did it without sacrificing me…" She flushed suddenly and Nana chuckled warmly.

"Yes, she speaks the truth. You should give yourself some credit," the half-elf woman said gently, "Because of you, the tree is saved, the world is saved, and the people are saved…"

"Yeah, but…" Lloyd started and suddenly looked very glum. "But I took many lives to accomplish all that." Colette looked worriedly at the saddened swordsman. "I've been thinking… Maybe not all of the Desians were bad… Maybe some of them were good… in a way… Maybe some of them just wanted to help their own race…"

"Lloyd…" Colette whispered, clasping her hands together.

"I mean, Mithos… he could have done so much more with his life… but I killed him… Was that really his fate? To be killed?" He shook his head. "Arrgh! Or did he want to die? I don't know what to believe anymore!" The young man fell to his knees and his hands formed fists in his lap. "What is the meaning of all this…?"

"Lloyd… don't burden yourself like that…" Colette said, with her eyes closed. "That's what you've always told me…" The young man still did not look up. "It's true that many died, but I'm sure many more would have died if you didn't save the world." She opened her eyes, glanced at Lloyd and to see he was not recovering, she frowned.

"Their deaths were not in vain," Nana suddenly spoke up. "Mithos had always wanted his sister back and to know that what he did was not what his sister desired was probably a great shock to him. I assumed he rejected the idea until he finally realized that Martel was truly unhappy to know of all the lives that were taken in the process of resurrecting her…"

"And this thing…" Lloyd finally said, staring at the red gleaming stone on the back of his hand. "These things… Exspheres… so many lives were taken…"

"But their lives weren't wasted! Because of these Exspheres, we destroyed all the ranches so the Desians couldn't make any more! Don't you think that was what the captives really wanted?" the blond angel asked and almost jumped up when she saw that her words were not breaking through. "You were the one who told us not to think of the past!"

Lloyd gasped and lifted his head as if a wave of static had stricken him.

"You've always told us Lloyd! Don't you remember? You told us that worrying about the past wouldn't help us! You said that we should never dwell on the past or predict the future, but instead, focus on the present. That was the only way we could build a better tomorrow!" Colette cried. "You gave me a future. You gave all those surviving captives in those ranches a future. You gave all those who were suffering hope and justice. Doesn't all of that mean something to you?"

The swordsman stared at her, wide-eyed. "I- I don't know anymore…"

"Lloyd!" a voice called from behind. "Sheesh! You're such an idiot! Don't doubt yourself so much, okay?" Running footsteps could be heard and behind Colette was the whole gang.

"Genis!" Colette gasped as she saw the faces of her friends. "Raine! Sheena! Everyone else!"

"Don't think we could have missed seeing the tree," Sheena said brightly, but then trailed off. "But to see our hero doubting himself like that. Now, that's uncalled for…"

"Get up, Lloyd!" Genis cried.

"You've saved both Genis and me… Give yourself some credit," Raine reassured.

"Lloyd, you've done so much… Please don't hurt yourself like this…" Presea said comfortingly.

"Presea is right. You have helped everyone and we wouldn't be here without you," Regal smiled.

"See? Even though so many people died, we're still here with you! We'll always be by your side!" Colette cheered.

"You're right, guys," Lloyd finally spoke and slowly stood up. "I'm thinking too much…"

"Now that's our Lloyd!" Genis exclaimed.

"Thanks, Genis…"

"No prob!"

"It seems that your friends are here now, Lloyd…" Nana said, "Do you wish to do anything before you leave?" The group thought for a moment.

"Oooh! Let's all pray together!" Colette said gleefully, "for all those people who were lost!"

"Great idea, Colette!" Genis complimented.

"Yes, it is such a lovely idea…" Presea said quietly.

"Okay everyone, hold hands," Lloyd ordered and everyone did as told. Nana smiled from outside the circle of friends they had made. "Alright, you start first Colette…" The girl smiled at him and then closed her eyes.

"I wish… I wish that everyone will be happy in this new world we've created… I hope that those who died are happy and our enemies can be forgiven. I pray for peace… I pray for my friends… and I pray for a bright future…" she whispered. Genis was next.

"Heh… I wouldn't know where I'd be if it wasn't for all my friends…" Genis quietly said. "Many times I've thought of how I'd ever live my life, see the future, avoid discrimination, but now, I'm more than what I'd ever be if I had stayed in Iselia. Everyone taught me so much, a gift I would have never received… This moment right now is truly a blessing. Marble… I hope you're happy… I pray for those who have lost their lives…"

"Genis has said almost exactly what I would like to say," Raine started. "I've always wondered how I'd ever survive in this world and I've always dwelt in the past. However, now, I've learned that dwelling on the past is useless. We must all make the best in the present to build a better future… I pray for those who have suffered like us and those who are still bound by discrimination…"

"I don't know how happy I am right now… to see this world all alive again… to see those suffering ones smile again… that is what I could ever ask for…" Sheena wished. "However, if I could have just one more wish, I would wish for someone else to be here with me… someone who died for someone else's happiness… I pray for him and Corrine and those people I had failed once… but never again…"

"I was never able to see the sun…" Presea said so quietly. "No matter how hard I tried, I could never see the sun… I was so hopeless and so forlorn in my own little world… These people… my friends… showed me the path of light that led me out of the dark abyss. They helped me see the sun after so many years of my life that I've lost… Now, after all the time I've lost, I promise I'll try my best to make the remaining time for me memorable. This moment is nothing I've ever dreamed of or experienced in my own little world… I pray for Alicia and those who were victims like me…"

"I'd never thought I'd live after I killed Alicia with my own hands…" Regal whispered. "I'd never thought I would be here… among my friends… in front of this great tree… Those people who were sacrificed for Exspheres… I pray for them… But as Lloyd said to me… I won't pain myself with memories of the past… I won't hurt myself anymore… I pray for Alicia and for the new life my friends have created for me…"

"Okay, Lloyd," Colette spoke softly, "you're the last one…" The swordsman took a deep breath.

"Being here with my friends is something I could have never dreamed of… This world… it really confused me… Many people confused me with their actions and their emotions… Many times, I've asked myself, 'Why do I keep fighting?'. Was it for revenge? Freedom? Justice? That I do not know and now I realize those drastic actions of my enemies… I understand why now… Why Mithos wanted so much to bring Martel back to life… I know why Zelos died for Seles' happiness… I know why Botta and his soldiers died for us… Their reasons can't be explained in words… they can only be expressed by their heart. I understand many things that I've never understood before… And to think that I'd be here right now… in front of Yggdrassill… is truly the greatest gift I could ever have… This memory… will last in my heart forever… I pray for my father, Kratos, who taught me many things and tried his best to protect his son… I pray for Anna, my mother, to be happy with this world we're going to make… I pray for those who were touched by our words of hope and those who will live forever in our hearts…"

Then, each one opened their eyes and bright light shone. Nana was gone and nowhere to be seen. Rays of vivid luminosity surrounded the circle of friends and flutter of wings could be heard. Golden feathers drifted down from the heavens and Colette began to sing. Her song could not be described in words. The melody was so lovely that Lloyd thought no one could sing better. Her song rang in everyone's ears as they gazed up toward the dazzling and sparkling light. Everyone was silent as they listened to Colette's angelic song.

It seemed as if her voice blended in with nature. Tiny orbs of crystal light floated and swayed in the air. And then, they all saw a blur emerge from the dominating brightness. A figure was formed and wings bore behind its back. The angelic character began to sing and united with Colette. Its auburn hair danced along its back; its mist-like eyes gazed sadly among the group. Tears rolled down its cheeks and became golden orbs of life.

Then, the figure slowly faded. Colette's voice became softer and softer until there was complete silence. And in a brilliant flash of radiance, Lloyd fell unconscious.

* * *

A/N: Heh… bad ending I know… Couldn't think of any other way to end the prologue. Anyways, please review and write any comments or opinions! 


	2. Restoration

**Unquenchable Desire **by the-key-of-the-twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Namco and probably never will.

A/N: Thank you MoonCannon for reviewing! I really appreciate it! As for the characters, I want to make some of them a little more mature because this is a story after the game. Colette probably won't be that annoying anymore for people who hate her. Sorry about listing traits! (I hate doing that, but I couldn't think of any other way…) What happened after the prologue was that Lloyd woke up on his bed at Dirk's and continued his normal life and so did everyone else. Alright, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Restoration

"Wake up, boy! You're going to be late for school!" a rough voice shouted.

"Just a little more…" the young man in bed mumbled.

"Lloyd!" the dwarf shouted again.

"Okay, okay," the brown-haired male said. "I'm getting up." Slowly, Lloyd sat on his bed in some sort of daze.

"Hurry up, boy! You're going to be late!" his dwarven father reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha," the swordsman replied, rubbing his eyes. Dirk made a face and then treaded heavily down the stairs. After his father had left, Lloyd continued to sit in a daze. He stared out the window as if he was expecting to see something. _It's been what? Three years now? Three years since our journey to regenerate the world?_

Without haste, he stood up and stretched. He ran his hand through his messy hair and took his clothes out of his drawer. He grimaced as he saw his old worn-out clothes. Some of the buttons had fallen off and the color was getting washed-out. Nonetheless, he put the outfit on a smiled at himself in the mirror. _It's just like three years ago… Me, Colette, Genis… _His gaze fell upon the jewel on the back of his hand. _And this…_A shout from downstairs penetrated his thoughts.

"Lloyd!" Dirk called. "What's taking you so long, boy?"

"Coming, Dad!" Lloyd replied and ran down the stairs.

"Hurry up!" the dwarf's rough voice said.

"Yeah, sorry about that!" the swordsman apologized and sprinted to the door. "Come on, Noishe!" The dog-like animal sat before him and Lloyd slid comfortably onto his back. "Let's go!"

"That's my boy…" Dirk sighed and watched as Lloyd and Noishe faded into the distance.

* * *

All the students stared as Lloyd ran in through the door and faced the teacher.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I- I overslept again…" he confessed, looking down in shame.

"Well, just sit down and we'll continue with class," she said with her strict yet kind voice. "You didn't miss much." The swordsman obeyed her and sat down at his desk. Next to him, Colette smiled and waved. "Now, class. We'll review on the reason why we had a mana shortage three years ago. Does anyone know?" Colette raised her hand. "Yes Colette?" The beautiful young lady stood up.

"Well, many people never knew this, but there are two worlds: Slyvarant and Tethe'alla. Because of the dying Yggdrasill Tree, there wasn't enough mana for both worlds," Colette explained. Lloyd watched her intently as she spoke. She had grown and was now more mature than ever. Her voice had become a type of singing voice, instead of the child-like one she had three years ago. Her blonde hair had grown longer and had become curlier. Her old outfit had been replaced by a lovely white dress with pink lining. The crystal upon her chest glinted ever so brightly. "And so, because the Yggdrasill Tree was resurrected, both Slyvarant and Tethe'alla can now live in peace."

"Very good, Colette," the Professor remarked, smiling. "Now, does anyone know what the Human Ranches were for?" A hand went up. "Yes, Genis."

"The Desians, those who ran the Human Ranches, would take humans against their will and put them in their ranches," the half-elven student clarified. Genis had grown up a lot, too. His white hair had lengthened a pretty decent amount that it had reached his knees. He was wearing a black shirt with thin white lining and the same pants he'd always worn. (Actually, the black shirt was under that blue outer layer he used to wear. He couldn't wear the blue outer layer anymore because it was too small for him.) "These Exspheres are reminders of what the Desians have done." He held up his hand and showed the class the jewel that bore on the back. All the students watched keenly.

"Thank you very much, Genis," the teacher said.

"Anytime, Sis," the half-elf said. Raine smiled at him and her new orange cloak whipped around her as she spun around to write on the board. "Now class, these will be the things on our next quiz so study hard."

_Argh… another quiz…, _Lloyd thought and sat back in his chair. He stared out the window and his head was once again occupied by thoughts. _I wonder what Kratos is doing right now… It must be lonely to be in Derris-Kharlan all by yourself… I wonder how Tethe'alla's doing… It's been three years, but it seemed just like yesterday when we made those wishes at the Yggdrasill Tree… _The young man sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _Now that I think about it, I miss those days a lot…_

"Lloyd! Lloyd Irving!" Raine shouted. Lloyd sat up with a jump and gave a nervous grin. "Please, pay attention in class or do you want to hold water buckets again?"

"I'm sorry, Professor. I'll pay attention now," he said uneasily and faced the board. School was as boring as ever…

* * *

"Lloyd!" Colette cried as she saw Lloyd and gave him a friendly hug.

"What's this? Your 'hug of the day'?" the swordsman said, amusing himself.

"I guess you could call it that…" the blonde girl smiled and then spun around to see Genis running up to them.

"Hey, Lloyd!" he called and halted to a stop as he came near. Then, he sighed. "Man, I hate to say this, but school can get boring once in a while." Lloyd bore a surprised look.

"Genis? Wow, that's so unlike you," he remarked. "You usually love school."

"Well, after being spoiled by adventure for a long period of time, school seems too normal… and things that are too normal tend to be boring…" The half-elf smirked.

"Oh, Lloyd!" Colette said suddenly. "I wanted to tell you this earlier, but you were late for class. I hear that Ozette is being rebuilt and I was wondering if we could help." Immediately, Genis smiled.

"We're in!" he cried, bearing a full grin.

"You just want to see Presea…" Lloyd remarked and Genis pouted. "But sure, we'll go! I'm dying for some excitement in such a long time!"

"That's great! I'll meet you guys after school, alright?" She clasped her hands together and skipped back to the classroom after hearing her friends' approval.

"Presea…" the half-elf mumbled and Lloyd glanced at him.

"Did you say something, Genis?"

"Nah, it's nothing…"

* * *

"Presea!" Genis cried as he saw the pink-haired maiden standing right before her home. He had the nerve to hug her, but restrained himself.

"Genis, I'm very glad you came…" Presea spoke, her voice having much more life than in the past. She then spun around and stared at workers who were applying wood to the roof. The half-elf simply stood there and admired her beauty. Her pigtails were much lower now and she possessed a much happier demeanor. The wind blew against her face and the red ribbon attached to her dark green dress danced in the breeze.

"Genis?" a voice said. "Are you in there?" Genis suddenly blinked and shook his head. He blushed suddenly.

"Uh- um… I'm sorry! Just got a little distracted, that's all!" he said, scratching his head. The "pink princess" smiled at him and he flushed even more. "Uh- I'll be going now!" The half-elf rushed up the big tree root and made his way to the inn.

"Where were you, Genis? Visiting Presea?" Lloyd didn't need a answer since he saw Genis blush. "Well, anyways, want to help rebuild the inn?"

"Sure!" Genis participated. "Want me to collect wood?"

"Yeah, that'll be good. Colette, can you help me with the planning?"

"Of course, Lloyd!" The two of them then isolated themselves while Genis ran off toward the entrance. He glanced back for a moment, but unfortunately, he crashed into something and toppled backwards. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He gaped as he saw what he had collided with. It was a young woman who seemed very angry at the moment.

"Watch where you're going!" the figure shouted and kneeled down to collect the wood she had dropped. Genis jumped up in shock.

"I'm sorry! I- I didn't mean to!" he apologized.

"Whatever! Just don't get in my way!" She scolded, but as she looked up, her blue pools widened. Genis watched dubiously while the wind blew at her reddish-brown locks. Abruptly, the young woman rushed past the half-elf and when he turned back, she was in the distance.

* * *

"Yes, I'm the woodcutter! Just call me Quarok!" the stout man said. "And what are your plans?"

"Well, I was planning to rearrange the buildings a bit…" Lloyd said and pointed to a spot on the widespread paper before him. "Pretend that this spot is where we are now." His finger slid to another location. "I'd like the Tranquility to be down here and I think it'll be a good idea if we build a weapon store next to it as well."

"It could be called… Serenity!" Colette advised. The plump man put his hand to his chin.

"Hmm… impressive… anymore?" he asked, staring at the swordsman keenly.

"We talked to a lady and her sister earlier by the previous Nature's Kitchen and they said that they wanted to start a general and food store there. I think that's a good idea," Colette remarked and the woodcutter nodded.

"Very well then," Quarok said, "Do you have any plans for the inn? Because I plan to make it a little bigger."

"That'll be good. The inn could use a little remodeling from what it looked like before. We could make bigger rooms and hopefully get some light in this town," Lloyd recommended.

"I agree. I'll get my wife, Risa, to help you two- "

"Hold on! You're going to rebuild Presea's home, right?" Colette asked.

"Of course, she is a very kind girl now and I think we should all forget her past flaws…" the woodcutter said. _Wow… he might look tough and mean on the outside… but he's really nice, too… _, Colette thought and smiled.

"Alright!" Quarok jumped up onto his feet and trudged toward the door. Lloyd and Colette smiled at each other and happily walked out.

* * *

A/N: Well, end of Chapter One! Just a note, there'll be a lot of new people in this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review! 


End file.
